Finally
by Cheea5
Summary: They fight, they yell, and they never seem to get along but after everything that happens after sparring this time everyone seems to be thinking the same thing, finally! LynHector oneshot fluff


**Finally**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONO-CHAN! This one-shot is for my sister**** (The Amazing Sono-chan)**** for her Birthday (I'm sure you figured that out)**

**Special Thanks******** Thank you ****Iceskatecraze and Harmony283 for being my Beta's (Yes I had two, Harmony283 hasn't played Fire Emblem so I needed Iceskatecraze for characterization)**

**Rating******** T for kissing -gasp- plus I don't like rating my stories below or above T (I dunno why)**

**Summary******** They fight, they yell, and they never seem to get along but after everything that happens after sparring this time everyone seems to be thinking the same thing, finally! LynHector oneshot**

**Author's********note******** I don't know if Sacaens worship Saint Elimine, if not sorry...**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Blast! The only reason you're winning is because swords best axes!" Hector shouted causing Lyn to smirk.

"Is that so? Are you sure it's not because of your sloppy attacks?" Lyn replied, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Hector growled.

"Fighting with an axe is harder than it looks!" Lyn rolled her eyes obviously doubting Hectors words. Hector glared at the seemingly innocent Sacaen. "Why don't you try it and see how hard it is!"

"All right, I will." Lyn wore a smirk that clearly read 'watch and learn'. Hector placed his axe on the ground and crossed his arms expectantly. Lyn grabbed the axe by the hilt and lifted it up shakily.

"Saint Elimine! This thing is heavy!" Lyn looked about ready to drop the axe. Hector on the other hand was doubled-over with laughter. Now it was Lyn's turn to glare. "Fighting with a sword," Lyn dropped the axe and used her legs as support, panting, "isn't easy either."

"Oh really? I'm sure I can't be any worse than you are with an axe." Lyn rolled her eyes but handed her sword over anyways.

"Hector, you're supposed to use both hands."

"I don't need to, it's not heavy so what's the point?" Hector swung the sword to prove his point. Lyn just shook her head.

"If an ally was standing next to you their head would be lying on the ground right now! No wonder you can't hit anything, you're so careless!"

"Careless! Why you-!"

"Don't you point that sword at me!"

"If I'm so 'careless' than lets see if you do better with my axe!"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Lyn lifted the axe shakily and took on a, not so stable, battle stance. Hector was in a sturdier stance, though not very well suited for a sword. Seeing that Lyn wasn't going anywhere, Hector was soon charging. With some difficulty Lyn managed to block the attack with the axe. She pushed Hector back and swung the axe, causing her to lose her balance and fall... On top of Hector... Face to face... Lips on lips...

Hectors eyes widened when he noticed their situation, a flushed Lyn kissing a stunned Hector. What a convenient time for Matthew to be spying. As soon as Lyn processed what had happened, she shot off of Hector, falling backwards in the process.

"You certainly took your sweet time..." Hector didn't meet Lyn's eyes.

"At least I didn't squeak when we fell..."

"It was a yelp!" Hector growled, suddenly furious.

"Whatever you say."

"Men don't squeak! It was a yelp!"

"I'm agreeing with you." Lyn adopted an innocent look.

"You still took your time getting off of me, don't worry Lyn I have that effect on woman." Lyn blinked, then blushed.

"W-why would anyone be attracted to someone like you!" Lyn shouted. Hector scowled.

"You didn't deny it. Lyn, don't tell me you actually _enjoyed_ the kiss?" Lyn's blush darkened.

"I-I might have enjoyed it... but only because... because you're a tad handsome..." Hector looked utterly startled at what Lyn had just said.

"Just because I'm 'a tad handsome'? I didn't enjoy the kiss just because you're a good kisser." Hector's eye's widened. He _didn't_ just say that aloud.

Lyn shyly edged closer to Hector and kissed him again. After a moment, Hector returned the kiss. After a while they broke away to catch their breath. Lyn buried her face into Hectors chest.

"Perhaps... we should train again soon..." Lyn said quietly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of sharing a tent."

"Pervert," Lyn mumbled though she snuggled closer anyway. Hector just grinned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You two are so cute together! When's the wedding? I think there should lots of pink and flowers and-"

"Matthew!" Hector shouted effectively cutting Serra off.

"Good day, young master. How fare you?"

"Don't give me that!" Hector growled; Matthew just raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong young master?"

"You know perfectly well what's wrong! You were spying on us! And you told Serra, no less!"

"Oh that!" Matthew grinned. "I was just making sure you were safe my lord!" Hector looked about ready to explode.

"Safe? SAFE? YOU EXPECT ME TO BELEIVE THAT!" Matthew feigned hurt.

"I was just making sure lord Uther's little brother is safe, is that so wrong?"

"You know that's not true you lying little-"

"Calm down milord, what's done is done." Matthew smiled brightly. Hector glared in response.

"That's what I'll be saying after my axe slips a few times," Matthew barely dodged Hector's attack. "And you just happen to be injured." Hector swung again. "Besides, it's time to test that theory of yours, time to see if a mere nudge from my axe will send a thief into flight." Matthew smirked. Even if that was a threat, it was still amusing.

"Hector! What are you doing!?!" Hector swung his axe at Matthew in response to the tactician's question.

"We're sparring," Hector snarled. Suddenly Hector was aware of being whacked on the head.

"Hector, that is not sparring; now if you would be so kind as to escort me to my tent."

Hector let out a growl but did as he was told. Matthew snickered. Hector glared at his spy before heading off towards the tactician's tent. The tactician nodded before following the blue-haired lord. Soon, they reached their destination and Hector waited for the tactician to start her rant about what he did wrong so he could just leave.

"So tell me, did you and Lyn really finally get together?" Cheecha, the tactician, asked. Hector scowled; tacticians are as bad as the rest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope you liked it! I had a lot of trouble finishing this on time... Hehehe... CC and reviews are appreciated


End file.
